


Limits

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare(mild), Bondage, Choking(mild), Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Jack, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Pain play(mild), Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Submissive Gabriel, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Soldier 76 & Reaper want to get back to their roots.Reaper's wraith ability makes it difficult for bondage, but they work on testing his limits. Soldier just wants him to feel good, to remember that he's still human deep down.They both need this.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liripip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/gifts).



> If anyone is curious, this was a commission for the lovely Liripip! It means a lot that you decided to commission me and I hope you(and anyone else reading) enjoys this little ficlet!
> 
> The prompt was mild painplay, spanking, and Reaper's wraith abilities directly being involved in the struggle for bondage. I hope this hits all the marks! 
> 
> Thank you! c:

This was something they had been building to over the course of their mended relationship. 

Back when they were young and passionate, testing the sexual limits had been an eager game. Now, old and corrupted by time(Gabriel more so than he was), it had taken big strides to get back into this semblance of normalcy, in grasping this strand of complete trust. 

“Color?” Jack rumbled, not crossing the room just yet, letting his lover get used to the feeling of being tied and helpless. 

Gabriel was kneeling in the center of the floor of the broken down safehouse they had holed up in for the night. Legs spread, completely naked, white nylon rope criss crossed in some sort of pattern across his dark misting skin. The tightness of the material wasn’t the focus; more just the feeling of being restrained. 

Nothing was hard enough to cut or break, the rope overall soft and did little else than dig into the wraith’s pliant skin. Just a pressure, just enough for him to grasp at the illusion of helplessness, at being captured. 

“Green.” 

“Good.” Jack said, fully clothed in his vigilante outfit(sans the mask). His pulse rifle was leaned against the door of the single room house(as some sort of buffer should someone try and barge in). The only light visible was the naked bulb above Gabriel, coating him in a yellowed glow, expanding the shadow that haloed around him. 

It made him look like a fallen angel; ethereal in the lowlight, almost untouchable. 

They’d tried bondage before. Cuffs, ropes and ties. 

Gabriel had to work up to this level; his natural ability to melt through barriers was something they had both tried to work through. Even now, it took the man all his concentration to stay within the confines of the rope. It was easy to burst into smoke and reconfigure himself; it was impossibly hard to stay solid, especially with the pressure against his body. 

It had just become Gabriel’s natural response to burst into mist whenever something got the drop on him. It was a survival tactic; and years of perfecting it made it a tough wall to break back down so they could regain this intimacy between them. 

Jack knew that Gabriel was trying his damndest to stay restrained, for both of their pleasure, “You’re doing so well.” He cooed, finally walking into the light, pleased when the Reaper had to turn his head up to look at him. 

“Jack, get on with it.” He said, more bite to his voice than intended; flashing too sharp teeth and narrowing his blood red eyes. 

They’d only just started, but Gabriel had always been impatient. 

Jack casually nudged his boot under Gabriel’s balls, pressing up and causing his lover to immediately bow forward as if to alleviate the pressure. He merely followed him, chasing his erection and pressing it a shade into the painful territory that only made Gabriel make a high broken sound in his throat for the trouble. 

Gabriel was fine, he was just being a brat. 

Jack knew it was hard for him to stay focused, solid, but that was the point of pushing these boundaries. 

“You have no control here.” He said in response, finally easing his foot away from his leaking cock and letting the wraith catch his breath(air he didn’t even need to breathe in the first place); noticed the trembling in his muscles but his body remained solid. Those white ropes taut on his skin, flushing color into the dark dead flesh where they bit into him. 

Once composed enough, Gabriel growled soft, unruly to the end. 

That just wouldn’t do. 

Jack kneeled immediately, in the same moment he had grabbed the bulk of Gabriel’s throat with one hand. The fabric of his glove rough, assisting the rope in choking the wraith. He applied pressure, enough to finally get Gabriel to yield, to whine soft and broken as he turned his eyes downward. 

He didn’t relase him, continued to hold him firmly, bowing his body backward and knowing that the strain of movement was painful. His elbows were tight taut together and his ankles were bound, restricting his ability to try and catch himself. 

“Understand?” 

It took a moment, Gabriel breathing shallow breaths between the rough crush of Jack’s hand in his windpipe, but he finally responded with a meek, “Yes.” 

“What was that?” He baited further, intently watching Gabriel’s face; knowing they had their safe words in place, knowing Gabriel had his own non-verbal cues. Beyond all that, his lover could just burst out of his bonds at any time, just like he could stop breathing altogether and nothing would happen to him. 

But they needed this illusion, this play. It made them both feel human again, alive. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I think you need to be punished for acting out.” Jack said calmly, slowly releasing the grip on Gabriel’s throat and watching as the wraith made a show of coughing for breath, in stabilizing his stance again. 

Jack reached out into the dark, sliding over a wooden crate before he sat himself on it. Above, on the tinny roof he could hear the rainfall. In the middle of this storm they had gone off the radar, hiding from Talon and Overwatch in tandem to fulfill their much needed tryst. 

“Do you think you need to be punished?” 

Gabriel licked his lips, still looking down, submissive and open in his body language now that he had been tempered. “Yes, sir.” 

“Come here.” He said, patting his thighs.

It would be a struggle. Gabriel couldn’t just get himself up, bound as he was. But, that was half the point. He hadn’t sat himself too far from him, just on the edge of the ring of light. 

Gabriel bridged the distance on his knees; painful hops on the dirty floor, inching his way closer and closer to Jack with extreme effort. 

Jack adjusted himself in his jeans; his erection edging on painful just from watching Gabriel struggle. But, this wasn’t about him. 

When he had finally made it, when his chest bumped his knees and he panted with effort; the blond grabbed his tied body and lifted him across his lap. Despite his age, Jack was still stronger than most, and his super soldier strength hadn’t seemed to wane at all. 

The display only seemed to excite Gabriel further, his skin starting to burst at the seams again with black smoke. 

“Breathe.” Jack soothed once Gabriel’s big body was in place across him. His own legs spread to offer an empty space for his cock to float in, his ass pitched upward where his upper body was bent down over his opposite thigh, “I got you.” He ran his gloved hands along Gabriel’s body, over and over, nudging under the ropes and teasing all the skin he found. It was enough to ease the wraith into being solid again, all soft scarred skin and hard muscle. 

“Jack.” He croaked after a moment of silence, after the gentle caresses weren’t enough. His hips bucking forward into nothing, gaining no friction, having already been edged and teased for what seemed like hours. 

“Count for me.” It’s all the warning he gets before Jack’s hand connects with Gabriel’s plush ass. 

Gabriel cries out, “One!” His ass burning just from a single hit; but Jack was good at this, clever with his placement. Each hit and responding number was on a new area of skin until his ass felt like it had to be glowing. 

Gabriel struggled with counting, one after another, whimpering and panting at the floor, gaining no traction from his awkward angle and how his body was effectively useless. When the pain mounted he felt tears spring in his eyes and drool run down his chin. His body was shaking and his mind had transcended into something endless and blank; the only thing that existed now was the burn and the gravel voice of Jack as he continued to praise him for how well he was doing. 

Finally, it ends. 

Twenty strong hits and finally he was gathered up into Jack’s arms. He gasped when his abused ass pressed against the rough fabric of Jack’s jean covered groin, wanting to squirm away from the too hot pain of it but the blond didn’t let him. 

Wrapped in his strong arms, with Jack placing kisses on the back of his neck; his breathing started to come back under control. His red eyes were staring up at the ceiling at nothing in particular; blind to the drips of rainwater falling around them like tiny diamonds, immune to the musty smell of the shack, completely enveloped in Jack. 

The entire rest of the room didn’t matter at all; just the solid warmth behind him, the mouth on his throat and the hands running across his skin. 

Normally, he’d break before now. 

The extreme stimulation usually had him bursting even if he didn’t want to. Before, he’d never been able to achieve this level of serenity.

This had always been their goal, but it was pleasant surprise that they had finally reached it. 

“That’s it.” Jack’s words pressed into his foggy brain, grounding him. “You did perfect.” He added teeth to his kisses, pulling a groan from Gabriel. “So beautiful. So good for me.” 

Gabriel couldn’t stop from pressing back into Jack, even if it was painful. Everything felt too good; his skin so goddamn sensitive. He needed more, “Please.” He babbled before he was even aware of it, “Please Jackie, I need, please--” 

“Shh.” Jack murmured before he removed the glove from his right hand with his teeth. It was tossed somewhere unimportant before he wrapped his warm calloused hand around Gabriel’s straining cock. 

“Yes, yes--” 

“I got you.” Jack said into Gabriel’s ear, voice rough like crushed stone, thumbing the slit of his arousal and spreading precome down the shaft. Using it to slick the way as he continued to pull Gabriel off in firm, confident strokes, “You deserve a treat. After how good you were for me.” 

His body bowed away from Jack, bouncing in his lap, hips rocking to follow the friction of his hand. Didn’t know what he was saying; words, sounds, it was blending as he chased his end. 

“Come for me.” Was all it took, just one last pull and a firm squeeze and Gabriel’s orgasm shivered through his body, copious amounts of cum shooting over Jack’s hand and across the floor. 

Immediately his body sagged back against Jack, breathing hard. He nuzzled backward into the blond which earned him a throaty chuckle for his effort. 

Slowly, the pressure on his limbs abated. Jack took care to pop the knot on each twist of rope. It had never been that tight, and the knots were simple slipknots. Took just a few seconds for the ropes to hit the floor at his feet and Gabriel to unwind from his bound positioning. 

Jack adjusted the big man in his arms until he was sitting sideways on his lap. He hugged him close and tucked his head under his chin, offering a purring hum as he rocked him gently. 

Gabriel breathed slow, kissing his throat softly as his eyes closed. 

“You did so well.” He said into the crop of curls on top of Gabriel’s head. He kissed his temple and kept rocking him until he knew that his lover had fallen asleep.


End file.
